The copending application Ser. No. 406,847 is incorporated herein by reference for the purpose of the background of the invention, the field of this invention, and the description of the prior art.
The invention herein differs from the invention of the copending application in that the retainer is constructed differently especially in having a flared entrance and an expanded interior and the mop handle of this invention has a permanently secured crossbar which forms a T configuration, the shaft of the handle itself being slidable relative to the retainer through a passageway in the center of the retainer. A tubular ferrule integral with the retainer and having an axial passageway aligned with that of the retainer provides stabilization for the mop handle.
The mop of the invention is assembled by the user in one stroke and held in assembly without manipulation of the mop handle after effecting such stroke.
The same advantages of reversal of the block of sponge rubber are inherent of the mop of the invention.
A pertinent reference is U.K. Pat. No. 677,866.